4 princesses meet Spirt world
by The Fire Goddess
Summary: Ok Yusuke and co are to protect the 4 princesses.They are from the relm's of Wind,Water,Earth,and Fire.They are only 13 year old's and a 12 year old too. What are the boy's to do with kid's,and everything is not as it seem's.


Au:Dont own anyone.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ok boy's your new mission is to take care of the 4 princess"Said the prince of spirt world  
  
Hey toddler were not baby-sitter's"Yelled Yusuke  
  
Hmm I know but if these girl's power's get in the hand's of evil we are all doom"Said the prince  
  
Hn but why us"Asked Hiei  
  
Because I only trust you guy's with them I'v known them sence they where born and I trust there life's with you"Said the prince  
  
Thank you Koenoa"Said Kurama with a bow  
  
Yah yah but where are they and who are they"Asked Yusuke  
  
Ok,GIRL'S"Yelled Koenoa and three girl's walked in  
  
Wow there cute"Said Kuwabara  
  
Hello my name is Kikyou,I'm 13 year's old,I'm a Spirt demon and m the the princess of the water relm"Said Kikyou bowing  
  
Hi ya,Sam's name is Sam,Sam is 12 year's old,Sam is a cat demon,and Sam princess of wind relm"Said Sam jumping up and down  
  
Good evening my name is Ashley,I'm 13 year's old,I'm a fox demon,and I'm the princess of the earth relm"Said Ashley  
  
Hello my name is Kurama this is Hiei,Yusuke,and Kuwabara"Said Kurama bowing  
  
Ok girl's where's-"Asked Koenoa but before be finished Kuwabara started yelling  
  
AHHHHHHH,FIRE FIRE"Yelled Kuwabara running around with fire in his hair  
  
Hiei was smirking and looked at the door.Everyone else did too.  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHA"Laughted a girl with black hair  
  
That would be the one and only Kagome princess of the fire relm"Said Kikyou who looked annocyed   
  
Wow I think this just maybe fun"Said Kagome smirking evily  
  
Kikyou rolled her eye's and shote water at Kuwabara.  
  
Awww Kiki you no fun"Said Kagome with a pout  
  
That will be all girl's these are your protecter's"Said Koenoa pointing to Yusuke and co  
  
You mean baby-siter's and I'm 13 I can do anything"Said Kagome crossing her arm's  
  
I know Kagome but you need protecter's not baby-siter's"Said Koenoa getting annocyed  
  
Why"Asked Kagome  
  
Cause you are in danger"Said Koenoa  
  
Why"Asked Kagome  
  
Cause there are bad peolpe after you"Said Koenoa  
  
Why"Asked Kagome smirking  
  
Cause I said so"Said Koenoa  
  
Why"Asked Kagome,Hiei start's to smirk  
  
THAT IS ENOUGHT"Yelled Koenoa  
  
Why"Asked Kagome  
  
Kagome you are the braves person I know"Said Ashley  
  
Candy and I'll shut up Koenoa"Said Kagome with a smirk  
  
No"Said Koenoa  
  
Why"Asked Kagome  
  
FINE HAVE ALL THE CANDY YOU WANT JUST SHUT UP"Yelled Koenoa  
  
Ok"Said Kagome smirking  
  
Brat"Said Koenoa  
  
What was that toddler"Said Kagome  
  
Nothing"Said Koenoa  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,she got you whipped good"Laughted Yusuke and Kuwabara  
  
Ok so girl's before I start you will each get your own protecter"Said Koenoa  
  
You mean to tell me one of us will be stuck with HER"Asked Yusuke  
  
Yup"Said Koenoa  
  
The guy's look at each other in horror.Kikyou look's pissed,Sam is in lala land,Ashley is think why me,and Kagome is thinking of evil prank's to pull.  
  
Ok for Ashley Kurama you will take care of her"Said Koenoa  
  
Thank Kurama for leting me stay with you"Said Ashley bowing which made Kurama smile at her  
  
For Sam Kuwabara you get her"Said Koenoa  
  
Do Kuwabara have kitty cause Sam like kitty"Asked Sam  
  
Yup"Said Kuwabara  
  
Yay"Cheered Sam  
  
Yusuke you get Kikyou and Hiei well let's hope you can handle her"Said Koenoa  
  
Hn"Said Hiei  
  
Well good luck and guy's keep them away from candy"Said Koenoa  
  
Why your giving Kagome candy"Asked Yusuke  
  
No I'm not and they will kill you if you do"Said Koenoa and a porlt appeared which they fell though  
  
KOEEEEEENOAAA"Yelled Kagome falling  
  
End of chapter  
  
Ashley:Well hope you like it.  
  
Inu:You didn't tell us what they look like.  
  
Ashley:That my friend will be told later.  
  
Inu:Feh well review to see what happen's next.  
  
Ashley:I have many plan's for this story many.  
  
Inu:Uh-huh your insane.  
  
Ashley:That's it I'm puttung you with Kikyou...Wait that wont work I have other plan's damnit.  
  
Inu:Ha.  
  
Ashley:Oh well you'll have a very painful part in here my friend.Later  
  
Inu:What do you mean.HEY I'M TALKING TO YA!!!! 


End file.
